Technical Field
The present disclosure related to a sheet feeder, an image processing apparatus, a method of feeding sheet, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a recent trend of propelling electronization of information, image processing apparatuses are being demanded. Such image processing apparatuses include printer and facsimile machine for outputting electronized information and scanner for electronizing documents. Having functions of imaging, image formation, communication, and the like, most image forming apparatuses configure a multifunction peripheral that can be used as printer, facsimile machine, scanner, and copier.
In some image processing apparatuses, the thickness of a sheet-like object, such as a paper sheet serving as a recording medium on which an image is to be formed or a document serving as an object to be read, should be detected.